It is the purpose of such circuit arrays to detect the current in a load circuit, in order to allow the load to be controlled. The current is usually measured by a precision resistor senate relative to the load, so that a measuring voltage proportional to the current in accordance with the relation U=R * I can be tapped over the resistor. It is a problem of such an array that, in the precision resistor, a relatively great output is converted into heat because the precision resistor must not be too small for a sufficiently high measuring voltage to be obtained for evaluation. Especially when large currents are present in the load circuit, this problem attains greater significance, as the power dissipation rises quadratically with respect to the load.